Donde Pertenesco
by Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep
Summary: Cuando Sesshomaru se da cuenta de que Rin pertenece a los humanos, la deja con ellos esperando a que sea realmente feliz, pero Rin solo puede ser feliz al lado de Sesshomaru mal sumary, 5 cap up! siento de veras la demora, informence sobre el pq en mi pro
1. 1

En claro del bosque, Rin esperaba la vuelta de Sesshomaru y Jaken junto a A-Un, el dragón-perro de dos cabezas (yo opino que A-Un o Fluffly cuates0 XD, tiene un complejo de perro uu). Rin se encontraba muy aburrida, su amo Sesshomaru debería volver mañana y A-Un estaba aburrido de jugar con ella (la energía de la juventud XD) así que hecho una siesta.

Rin ya tenia 12 años, sin embargo, no solía tener mucho contacto con otros humanos, ya que su amo Sesshomaru no la dejaba acercarse a los asentamientos de los humanos y A-Un tenia ordenes explicitas de no dejarla jugar con los otros niños, el por que de esas ordenes no estaban claras para Rin. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Rin era más fuerte que las ordenes de su amo, así que se levanto sigilosa y se metió al bosque

Comino ente los altos árboles hasta llegar a un pozo, se acerco al marco del pozo para poder ver adentro

-valla, que oscuro... - murmuro Rin acercándose demasiado al Pozo, sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro para llamar su atención pero termino asustándose y perdió el equilibrio y callo dentro del pozo

Rin se sentía muy adolorida, estaba muy adormilada para abrir los ojos, sin embargo sentía un punzante dolor en el brazo derecho, en donde había caído en el pozo, pero también podía percibir el calo de un fuego y un olor muy fuerte de hierbas (como incienso) y que se encontraba dentro de un futon, eso quería decir que ya no estaba dentro del pozo

Abrió sus marrones ojos con pereza y vio que una anciana tuerta la miraba con amabilidad, vio su brazo y lo vio vendando. Se sentó apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo pero tambaleo y termino recostándose con ayuda de la anciana

-donde estoy? - pregunto Rin aun algo dormida

-estas en mi cabaña, mi nombre es Kaede, un campesino te encontró en el bosque y al parecerte asusto sin intención y caíste al pozo, tu brazo estaba esquinzado - le contó la anciana apuntando al brazo de la chica

Rin se sintió estupida por haberse asustado por un campesino, cuando ella no se dejaba asustar fácilmente por moustros y demonios

De pronto se percato de algo, estaba ya de noche, y al parecer muy entrada, se asusto, ¿que pasaría si Sesshomaru-sama descubría que lo haba desobedecido, se enojaría mucho con ella

La anciana Kaede noto la preocupación el rostro de Rin

-que te sucede, pequeña, pasa algo malo? - le pregunto gentilmente

- es que mi amo se enojara si sabe que me escape de donde me dejo - dijo Rin con voz temblorosa

-¿te dejo sola en el bosque, es que no sabe tu amo de que este bosque esta lleno de espíritus y demonios? - le pregunto la anciana preocupada

-no me dejo sola, me dejo con A-Un - respondió Rin - es un dragón de dos cabezas que me cuida (como un perro XD)

Kaede decidió no continuar, lo que le preocupaba es que si la niña era cuidada por un dragón de dos cabezas, los cuales no son fáciles de domesticar ( excepto si eres entrenador experto de perro, o eres un perro XD), eso quería decir que su amo debería ser un demonio, y no un demonio cualquiera, lo peor seria si su amo la buscara y de paso destruyera la aldea. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Rin se fuera de noche y sola

-lo de irte lo veremos mañana, ya que tu brazo aun sigue herido -

Rin solo asintió, sentía un nudo en la garganta, lo que mas le preocupaba, era que Sesshomaru-sama la dejará por desobedecerle

-Cual es tu nombre? - le pregunto la anciana tapando mejor a Rin

-Rin... - contesto antes de quedarse dormida

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al la mañana siguiente

Sesshomaru y Jaken se acercaban al claro en donde habían dejado a Rin, había tenido que resolver unos problemitas de un grupo de gatos que amenazaba su territorio, nada grabe y nada que podría llegar a ser un problema para el gran (y sexy XD) sesshomaru. Aunque había algo que le inquietaba, no sentía aun el olor de Rin, pero sentía que se acercaba A-Un muy preocupado

Jaken empezó a gritar cuado vio aparecer a A-Un entre los árboles solo, Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo, A-Un les explico (ladrando XD, el idioma de Sesshomaru ya que el es un perrito n.n) que Rin había desaparecido y no podía percibir su olor (después explicare el porque)

Jaken se alarmo y comenzó a gritarle y a regañar a A-Un e dragón bajo la cabeza y Sesshomaru salio en la búsqueda de Rin a toda velocidad, y como dijo A-Un, el olor de Rin solo llegaba hasta un pozo vació, pero desde ahí no pudo seguir su rastro, solo sentía el fuerte olor de unas hiervas que le dejaban una mala sensación en la garganta

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la aldea

Rin se despertó por las risas de unos niños que jugaban afuera. Se levanto mucho mas repuesta, sentía que en la habitación estaba bañada de un olor muy fuerte a hierbas, y enseguida las identifico, eran hierbas que servían para alejar a los demonios, eran del mismo tipo que solían usar los exterminadores.

Al salir vio a unos niños de su edad jugando con una pelota de plástico, que le pareció muy curiosa por sus colores y su material, los niños al verla sonrieron y comenzaron a jugar con ella

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru camino por los alrededores del pozo hasta llegar a la salida del bosque ahí, podía ver con claridad el pueblo, escucho las risas de unos niños y pudo identificar una de esas risas, la de Rin. Jaken acababa de llegar al lado de su amo diciendo varias cosas contra Rin, pero Sesshomaru hizo un ademán de que cerrara la boca.

Ahí estaba Rin, jugado con otros niños humanos con la pelota, parecían muy felices con el colorido juguete, Sesshomaru comprendió enseguida, Rin era feliz junto a otros humanos.

El por protegerla de los humanos (recuerden que Rin era maltratada en su aldea), termino olvidando de que ella pertenecía a ellos, y sintió que la haba estado obligando a permanecer a su lado, pero ya no mas, si Rin era feliz con los de su especia, así seria.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a ingresar nuevamente al bosque

-pe-pero Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Y Rin? - pregunto Jaken preocupado

-ella debe estar con los humanos - le contesto fríamente, mas de lo normal, Jaken entendió enseguida de que su amo no quería hablar acerca de la decisión de dejar a Rin con ellos

Sin embargo, hubo algo que ambos demonios no se percataron, Rin logro verlos entrar al bosque

Continuara

Bien, ¿que opináis, estando ociosa se me ocurrió esto XD, como no tengo Internet ya que yo y mi papa no sabemos instalarla y mi mama esta de viaje XD, estoy 'desconectada' del mundo, pero siempre cuento con las compus del colé en donde pude subir este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrada, así que pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, dejarme un review nn, esta es el fic mas serio que eh escrito T-T, pleaseeeee, se los pido generosos lectores, un review por lo menos, pleaseee, porfaaa, onegai! nn, por cierto, lo que se encontraba entre paréntesis (--), eran mis 'interesantes' comentarios XD, creo que eso debí decirlo al principio ..u


	2. 2

C-M-BS: hola personas, animales, minerales y cosas! Aquí viene otro capitulo, wii!

Katsumi (una amiga): maldita pedofila ¬¬

C-M-BS: desde cuando soy pedofila? ¬¬U

Katsumi: -- desde que se te ocurrió emparejar a Rin con Sesshomaru uú (Katsumi cree que esta pareja es Shota fuerte)

C-M-BS: punto 1: Rin es humana, es decir, envejece mas rápido que Sesshy y el se mantendrá joven para cuando Rin sea mayorcita, punto 2: yo no haría que Sesshomaru se viole a Rin con solo 12 años (no se si mas adelante XD; es broma, yo no escribo lemon), punto 3: si aun sigues pensando que esto es pedofilia, el pederasta es Sesshomaru, no yo ¬¬

Sesshomaru: oó yo no soy ningún pedofilo!

Katsumi: (le tira un sartén a Sesshy) eres un maldito pederasta, eres peor que Spiniak! (Spiniak: pedofilo empresario de chile, termino usado comúnmente para un maldito pedofilo)

Sesshomaru: (con un chichón) como te atreves a golpear al gran sesshomaru! oó, me las pagaras sucia y asquerosa humana!

Katsumi: ya te quiero ver tratar de hacerme algo, pedofilo ¬¬

Sesshomaru: maldita cría ¬¬ (otro sartén vuela hacia sesshomaru golpeándolo)

(Empieza una pelea a gritos y golpes entre Katsumi y Sesshomaru)

C-M-BS: mientras estos dos resuelven sus 'pequeñas' diferencias, vamos con el fic n.nU

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru y Jaken caminaba a paso rápido por el bosque, Jaken realmente no entendía la repentina decisión de su amo, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo contradeciría, ya que seria perjudicial para su salud (-.-U mala suerte para jaken que en esos tiempos no se haya inventado el sindicato).

Avanzaron hasta llegar al claro en donde había dejado a Rin, se giro hacia Jaken y le dijo

-adelántate y busca a A-Un - le ordeno al sapo verde con una mirada fría, Jaken asintió y se fue corriendo por el bosque

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-(si que es latoso hacer los separadores -.-U)

Rin no comprendía el por que del que su amo no la haya recogido, verlo caminar en sentido contrario al suyo sin llamarla le hizo que se le encogiera su corazón y se paralizada en el lugar. Soltó la pelota con la que jugaba y corrió en dirección de Sesshomaru (tomar cuenta de que, se quedo esperando como unos 5 minutos -.-U)

-Hey, Rin, no vallas al bosque, es peligroso! - gritaban los niños asustados mientras Rin se internaban al bosque

Los niños no sabían que hacer, sus padres les habían dicho reiteradas veces que por ningún motivo debía ingresar al bosque, y no planeaba desobedecerlos (ya que en esos tiempos no estaba el juzgado de la familia ni todas esas cosas de protección u.uU)

El su búsqueda de alguien que los ayudaron se encontraron con un joven de 14 años, de cabello castaño y pecoso con traje de exterminador que practicaba cerca de ahí con su cuchilla con cadena

-Kohaku-san! - grito una niña acercándose al exterminador (metamos al cabro, es buena onda XD)

-que sucede, Haruka-chan? - le pregunto Kohaku enrollando la cadena de su arma

-Rin-chan entro al bosque, pro favor, ve a buscarla! - le pidió un niño bajito

_..Rin..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin trataba de alcanzar a Sesshomaru mientras corría por el bosque, no era muy fácil pasar ya que estaba lleno de raíces, matorrales y árboles que le cerraban el paso, mas de una vez de callo de bruces al piso y se había echo muchos rasmillones en los pies. Pero nada de eso le importaba ahora, tenia que alcanzar a su amo a toda costa.

Al llegar al claro vio la alta figura de Sesshomaru parado en medio de este, Rin no podía verlo a la cara después de desobedecerlo, así que desvió la mirada hacia algún punto del pasto

-Sesshomaru-sama, esta enojado conmigo? - pregunto acongojada Rin temiendo la respuesta, temiendo que su querido señor la abandonara ahí, temiendo voleo a quedarse sola...

-Rin, desde ahora te quedaras en esta aldea - dijo inexpresivo Sesshomaru sin voltearse a Rin. La pequeña sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, ahora miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la alta figura de cabellos plateados - tu lugar es con los humanos - dijo fríamente volteándose hacia Rin

-por favor, Sesshomaru-sama, prometo no volver a desobedecerle! - le pidió Rin desesperada - ..Por favor..Sesshomaru-sama, no me deje - le pidió Rin con la vos ahogada en lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos

Sesshomaru se quedo u rato observándola, se acerco lentamente hacia Rin y se agacho para llegar a su altura, le puso una mano en la cabeza y acaricio suavemente los cabellos castaños de Rin, la pequeña lo miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta, sin embargo solo pudo ver los inexpresivos ojos de su amo

El demonio sintió el olor de un humano acercándose, lo conocía, era el niño que secuestro a Rin, pero savia que ya no trabajaba para Naraku, ni siquiera estaba naraku, así que decidió era que Rin se fuera con el

-adiós, Rin... - le dijo antes de posar su mano en el hombro de la chica, apretándolo, Rin callo inconsciente en los brazos del gran youkai (y sexy XD)

Al poco rato apareció Kohaku, miro a Sesshomaru y puso instintivamente su mano en su arma, por si era necesario atacar.

El gran youkai se acerco hacia el exterminador con el niño en sus brazos le paso a la niña

-cuídala - le dijo el gran lord de las tierras del oeste, Kohaku asintió serio ante la instrucción de Sesshomaru, este se giro en sus talones y se fue rápidamente por los árboles

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin despertó sobresaltada en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, miro hacia todos los lados buscando algo, mas bien alguien...

-Sesshomaru-sama... - susurro suavemente Rin mientras sus ojos se humedecían, la había dejado, su mayor miedo se hacia realidad.

La pequeña abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en estas. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, alzo la cabeza y vio a Kohaku que le sonreía

-Kohaku.. - dijo en un susurro Rin, sin dejarle tiempo al exterminador para reaccionar, la niña se tiro en sus brazos. Kohaku se sonrojo rápidamente, pero se repuso rápido y la abrazo para consolarla (no es lindo )? )

-tranquila...desde ahora..Yo te protegeré - le dijo Kohaku recordando lo que le dijo el youkai de larga cabellera plateada

Continuara

cortito pero bonito, como dicen por ahí , es que planeo hacerlos cortos pero actualizar rápido, por que antes yo hacia un enoooorme capitulo pero actualizaba como mínimo cada dos meses u.uU, con las clases, pruebas y estudiar no tengo mucho tiempo, pero prometo que actualizare al menos cada dos semanas, 2 como máximo nn

Sesshi23: mi primer review! Grax, en verdad te gusto la idea, hace tiempo quería escribir esto pero no me daba el mate para algo serio en mi juventud XD, hasta otra

Angel sin alas: aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

Lisa: bueno, lo de mas largos lo dudo, pero actualizare rápido, bye!

Sheenaeikki: sorry viejo, pero Rin se queda en la aldea, triste, cierto? snif, pero bueno, el destino lo decidió así XD

Elen-Ses: se que A-Un no es perro, pero es que es tan adorable que es imposible no confundirlo con uno (Sesshomaru:(dirigiéndose a Katsumi) algo le falla a esta tía? ¬¬U/Katsumi: aja u.u (asiente)), pero creo que me la agarre con el n.n, sorry si te molesto

Marlene: gracias por leer y aguantar esto, aquí tienes el segundo cap,see you later!

Y gracias a todos los demás que leyeron y no tuvieron tiempo o les dio lata dejarme un review XD, pero espero que me dejen uno, eso me da fuerzas para segur adelante, aunque a mi también me da lata dejarlos a veces n.nU

Antes de que se me olvide, lo de Kohaku y Rin...mmm...creo que va a ver en la primera parte KohakuXRin (insinuado, nada fuerte), luego KohakuXRinXSesshomaru, pero obvio que al final será SesshomaruXRin, si es que si varias personas quieren que sea al final KohakuXRin, me la podría pensar...XD, pero no es probable u.u, jeje n.n

Un review please!1, Siiiiiii? por fis!; bueno, yo me viro, adiosito y gracias de nuevo por leer esto!

Katsumi: ¬¬ (a Sesshomaru) maldito pedofilo

Sesshomaru: ¬¬(a katsumi) maldita cría

C-M-BS: n.nUUU mada mada dane


	3. 3

C-M-BS: y Volvimos con otro capitulo! n.n

Katsumi y Kohaku: ¬¬ pedofila

C-M-BS: ahora dejaste de tu lado a Kohaku, katsu-chan ¬¬

Katsumi: al menos el no es un pederasta como Sesshomaru

Kohaku: aja! .

Sesshomaru: (aparecido con un parche en la cabeza) ¬¬ genial, ahora tengo en contra mía a 2 patéticos humanos uu

Katsumi y Kohaku: HEY! ¬¬

C-M-BS: mada mada dane n.n, paz y amor! (signo de la paz)

Katsumi, Kohaku y sesshomaru: cállate maldita hippie!¬¬

C-M-BS T.T mejor vamos con el fic snif

Ya habían pasado 5 años (Katsumi: que eres floja, te saltaste 5 años ¬¬/C-M-BS: -.-U primero me dices que Rin es muy chica y ahora dices que paso mucho tiempo, freak ¬¬), en el cual Rin creció (Katsumi: no me digas ¬¬/C-M-BS: ya cállate, maldición!), ya era una hermosa jovencita 17 (Katsumi: sabes sumar o.o!C-M-BS: ¬¬), ahí, con la anciana kaede (Katsumi: sigue viva la vieja .., pa la otra hazla inmortal --U) aprendió a ser sacerdotisa, a usar las hierbas medicinales

Amanecía e una hermosa mañana en el Sengoku, en una pequeña y humilde cabaña, una hermosa joven salía de esta, tenia el cabello castaño largo castaño atado en una coleta larga hasta la cintura. Ella se arreglaba un poco el traje de sacerdotisa.

Escucho a la distancia los pasos de dos niñas que corrían hacia ella, una tenia el cabello negro y orejitas de perro y la otra, algo mayor, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos azules; ambas traían un ramo de flores cada una

Rin se agacho y espero a las niñas con los brazos abiertos, al llegar les dio a ambas un fuerte abrazo, las dos niñas le dieron los ramos de flores y Rin los puso en un macetero en su cabaña

-

-Rin-Chan, Rin-Chan! - decía la niña con orejitas de perro alrededor de Rin sonriendo - Kohaku-kun quería verte - le dijo al fin, Rin le sonrió y la cargo - Kaede-obachan te estaba buscando - le dijo la niña sonríete, Rin asintió y bajo a la pequeña mientras caminaba asía la cabaña de la anciana ()Katsumi: anciana, dirás momia ¬¬U)

Al llegar ambas niñas corrieron a saludar a la vieja y después se fueron, la anciana se acerco a Rin seria

-me alegro que hayas despertado ya Rin - dijo la anciana reprochando a su aprendiz, la verdad, es que era como medio día, pero eso a Rin no le importaba, ya que¿para que madrugar? (C-M-BS: exacto!), si de todas formas no había nada que hacer hasta la tarde, pero no le recriminaría a la anciana - deberías estar acostumbrada a madrugar como buena sacerdotisa

-y para que me llamo? - pregunto Rin son una sonrisa tratando de cambiar el tema

- quiero que vallas a una aldea vecina a hacer un exorcismo, Miroku ni Kagome pueden ya que no se encuentran en la aldea y yo ya estoy muy vieja para esos viajes (Katsumi: ya quería mas la vieja, con que siga viva es un logro ¬¬U)

-ok Kaede-sensei! - dijo Rin alegre, se dio media vuelta, pero cuando iba a comenzar a irse Kaede la detuvo

-Kohaku ira contigo, hay muchos moustros sueltos - Dijo la vieja

-ok, entonces iré con Kohaku y luego me iré! - pero antes de que se pudiera ir, la anciana la volvió a detener

-y quiero que antes de irte vallas por unas hierbas medicinales - le dijo la vieja

-ok, entonces iré por las hierbas, luego por Kohaku y luego me iré! - dijo Rin con un tic en el ojo y una venita en la sien, cuando ya se estaba yendo, la anciana la detuvo

-se me olvido lo que te iba a decir n.nU - termino diciendo la anciana, Rin se golpeo con la mano la cara - los años, jejejeje - se reía de si misma mientras se iba hablando de los tiempos en que era una hermosa e intrépida jovencita (Katsumi: cuando, en el neolítico? ¬¬/C-M-BS: por que no mejor te callas?¬¬)

Rin se encontraba junto a Ayako (la niña tímida) y Minako (la niña de orejas de perro) en una amplio campo llenos de flores, ahí las niñas hacia coronas de flores para ellas y Rin mientras que la joven discernía cuales plantas eran curativas y cuales no, las que elegía las guardaba en un cesto

-Rin-chan! - grito Minako corriendo hacia Rin seguida por Ayako, la enérgica niña le puso una coronas de flores silvestres a Rin - Ayako-chan y yo te la hicimos¡te gusta? - le pregunto la niña mientras movía sus orejitas impacientes, Rin no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura, eso le recordaba en los tiempo e que vivía con Sesshomaru, Jaken y AS-Un (fluffy, no .lo pude evitar, sorry XD)

Rin paso mucho tiempo deprimida desde que Sesshomaru la dejo en la aldea, y aun se sentía triste al recordar ese día; pero Kohaku y los demás habitantes de la aldea la hacían sentir como en su hogar, todos eran muy gentiles con ella a pesar de haber sido criada tanto tiempo por un poderoso (y sexy XD) youkai. Pero ni toda la buena voluntad del pueblo la hizo olvidar todo lo que vivió cuando pequeña

Un fuerte ruido en el bosque, como de algo grande cayendo saco a Rin de sus pensamientos, les ordeno a Minako y a Ayako de que volvieran a la aldea.

Rin fue muy rápido por el bosque, de pronto vio a un gran demonio tirado en el piso, no muy lejos de el, un exterminador enrolaba el arma de su cadena. EL joven era alto, tenia el cabello algo largo y atado y ojos negros; tenia algunas pecas en el rostro, era Kohaku (Katsu: vamos, ese es mi chico!; ve por ella tigre! n.n/C-M-BS y Sesshy: ¬¬U)

Kohaku al ver a Rin se sonrojo un poco, sonrió un poco nervioso y se acerco a la chica, sin embargo, tropezó con una piedra y callo a los pies de la chica (Katsumi: pusiste esa piedra apropósito ¬¬/C-M-BS: u.u yo no hice nada)

Rin comenzó a reírse con ganas de la torpeza de su amigo, Kohaku se puso más rojo y se paro de una forma casi automática

-hola Rin-chan - le saludo sonriente Kohaku, Rin dejo de reír y le sonrió tiernamente a Kohaku

-hola Kohaku-kun - le saludo Rin

Después comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la aldea, ahí planeaban lo del viaje y Rin le pregunto a Kohaku por donde quedaba la aldea

-queda cruzando una montaña, no esta muy lejos - le dijo Kohaku

EN ese momento Rin entendió por que la vieja, quiero decir, su respetable sensei, no quería ir, anciana pero no tonta.

-y es muy alta la montaña? - pregunto Rin

-no mucho, el único problema es que hay una gran cantidad de demonios y es muy helada - le contesto

Definidamente, esa anciana no tenía un pelo de tonta...

Continuara

Katsumi: por esta mierda demoraste tanto! oó

Sesshomaru: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, ni siquiera salgo ¬¬

Kohaku: y a mi me hiciste ver como un completo idiota!

C-M-BS: yo no los traje aquí para que me gritaran! TT, además se me borro el capitulo un sin fin de veces!

Katsumi : ¬¬ mejor contesta los reviews y ponte a escribir otro capitulo, AHORA!

C-M-BS: YY sii, como me tratan, ni que fuera trapo viejo TT

sesshi23: holaaa, me alegra de que no estés con Katsumi en lo del KohakuXRin (Katsumi: ya veras ¬¬) nnU, sorry por que Rin se quedara ahí, solita y abandonada (Kohaku: y yo que soy? ¬¬), lamento la demora, pero las pruebas y la falta de inspiración es cruel TT, adiosito! Si tienes computador ahí nos vemos, bye!

Anfitrite: de que sesshomaru esta libre, realmente no! XD, pero si tu conciencia lo quiere, le doy un buen precio por la hora ¬u¬ (sesshy: no soy algo que se arriendo como una película o una auto! oó)

Elen-Ses. : lamento no poder ir más rápido, pero los estudios agotan y por mis notas no puedo usar mucho la compu nnU, y lo de Kohaku y Rin..mmmm...si sale más gente que le guste podría ser .. (Sesshomaru: traidora! oó/Katsu y Kohaku: yes! n.n)

Marlene: no sabía que a Sesshomaru le caía mal Kohaku n-nU, o es que nunca me di cuenta O.oUU, jeje, bueno, lamento mucho la demora, no volverá a pasar (Katsumi: mentirooosa ¬¬)

Angel sin alas: se que estuvo cortito, pero el tiempo es poco y los estudios muchos (Katsumi: deja de mentir que tu nariz crece, tu NO estudias ¬¬), bueno bueno, el No estudiar también ocupa tiempo n.nU, lamento la demora, jeje n.nU

sheenaeikki: sorry por lo de 'viejo', pero es que me gusta llamar axial a la gente n.nU, no puedes esperar a que Sesshomaru hable mucho, el me cobra su trabajo por palabra n.nU (Sesshomaru: ¬¬ y por eso la muy tramposa casi ni me hace aparecer)


	4. 4

C-M-BS: volviii, y en verdad que lamento la tardanza, este capitulo lo tenia hace mucho tiempo, pero no me convencía, pero ya era mucho, y lo siento mucho, pero eh estado muy ocupada y no se me a dado la inspiración -.-, pero al menos actualice jeje n.nU, mejor tarde que nunca -.-U

Sesshy: ya era hora ¬¬

C-M-BS: aun sigues enojado por no hacerte aparecer?TT

Sesshy: ¬¬ si

C-M-BS: TT eres muy malo, y yo que te tenia buena para Rin

Katsumi: aun sigues con eso, aun esta Kohaku disponible

C-M-BS: hasta que como mínimo 6 personas me digan que quieran KohakuXRin, habrá SesshyXRin

Sesshy: así es, yo soy el numero 1, ajajajaja!

Katsumi: cállate pedofilo¬¬

Sesshy. ¬¬

C-M-BS: ustedes dos no se pueden llevar bien ¬¬

Katsumi y Sesshy: no ¬¬

Kohaku: hola! n.n

C-M-BS. Llegas tarde, ya terminamos con las notas iniciales ¬¬

Kohaku: ToT

Capitulo 3

Ahora vamos a retroceder unos 2 meses, a las tierras del oeste, en donde estaba el palacio del gran e imponente Sesshomaru (Sesshy: olvidaste decir sexy ¬¬/C-M-BS: (escribiendo) y SEXY ¬¬..Mejor?), ahí nuestro youkai favorito se aburría como no tienen idea, al no tener a Rin para que revolotee por ahí la vida en el palacio se había vuelto monótona y sin vida.

Hasta jaken mascullaba de vez en cuando de que extrañaba a Rin, pero no había mucho que hacer, ya que una orden de Sesshomaru es ley (Sesshy: exacto u.u) y por su propio bien, tanto físico como psicológico, no lo contradeciría

Y mientras que A-Un, bueno, no hay mucho que decir, pero el pobre demonio-dragón se la pasaba echado suspirando (Katsumi: los demonios-dragones suspiran? o.o) extrañando a Rin y por lo general se echaba en campos de flores o de sandias esperando a que llegara la hiperquinetica niña, sin embargo, nunca llego, pero al menos podía dormir sin preocuparse (...).

Por el lado de Sesshomaru, había perdido tanto el buen humor que ni molestar a Inu Yasha le parecía una actividad para matar el rato, ni patear a Jaken hasta romper un record olímpico llamaba su atención.

-amo bonito...¿cree que fue buena decisión dejar a Rin con esos humanos? - pregunto un día Jaken con miedo, pero es mejor que el que murió intentando a el que nunca intento

Sesshomaru se giro para ver a su fiel vasallo, por lo general castigaría el atrevimiento de Jaken al cuestionarlo, pero el sapo verde tenia algo de razón, ¿Habría sido una buena idea, que pasaría, si la maltrataran como lo hacia en la otra aldea, si fuera así, no podría soportar vivir con la culpa (y haría pedacitos a Kohaku de paso)

Mientras que Jaken estaba esperando el golpe con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en la cabeza, el gran lord se giro hacia el demonio y dijo

-ve donde Rin e infórmame dentro de 2 meses sobre su estado - dijo el gran demonio tratando se sonar lo mas sereno posible, pero no podía evitar sentir una gran preocupación, el sapo verde pestañeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar la orden de su amo, pero la lentitud de reacción del sapo hizo enojar a Sesshomaru y pateo a Jaken hasta la puerta - y Llévate a A-Un, si vas a pie, te demoraras un año - dijo algo impaciente Sesshomaru, Jaken asintió y se marcho.

-espero haber hecho lo correcto - murmuro Sesshomaru mirando por la ventana

Ahora nos vamos hacia un campo de hermosas flores amarillas, en donde nuestro dragón de dos cabezas favorito toma su bien merecida siesta (Katsumi: y por que se la merece, si no hace nada o.o?)

Ahora les relataremos el sueño de A-Un, como son dos cabezas, hay dos sueños a la vez

Sueño de la cabeza numero 1 (A)

El corría (con una sola cabezas, es decir solo) por un amplio campo de flores al puro estilo Heidi, vestía un vestido blanco y cantaba canciones suecas mientras un rebaño de ovejas lo seguían, de pronto aparece un enorme perro san bernardo, era su primo de las montañas, así que se fueron a una reunión familiar en las colinas en una cabaña de un viejo que hacia venados de madera...

Sueño de la cabeza 2 (UN)

El dragón (con una sola cabeza, el mismo) caminaba lentamente por un cementerio lleno de neblina, de pronto ve a una niñita que saltaba un laso y cantaba una canción sobre números y un sujeto llamado Freddy, era muy extraña y la niña era algo desafinada, de pronto, detrás de UN apareció un sujeto con afiladas cuchillas por dedos, pero eso no molestaba a UN y lo quemo ( a Freddy XD)...

-ya despierta! - le grito Jaken acercándose al dragón, este golpeo cola la cola a jaken y siguió durmiendo (katsumi: si lo haces dormir mas lo calificaras para un coma ¬¬U/C-M-BS: si quiero que duerma es mi problema!)

Después de que Jaken lograra que el dragón se levantara, se pusieron en camino hacia la aldea, como A-Un iba tan emocionado por ver a Rin iba a una velocidad increíble, y a el pobre Jaken le costaba mantenerse sujeto a la montura.

Al llegar a una distancia prudente a la aldea, A-Un descendió suavemente para echarse a descansar, hacia tiempo que no hacia un viaje con montura y jinete. Mientras A-Un descansaba, Jaken fue a vomitar cuanto había en su estomago, el con el tiempo había perdido la costumbre de viajar rápido mientras volaba.

Después de que Jaken dejara de vomitar emprendieron un sigiloso camino hacia la aldea

Cuando estuvieron cerca, se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales, ahí vieron a dos niñas jugando, una híbrida y una humana, por el olor supo que la hibrida era la hija de Inu-Yasha y la otra debía ser del monje y de la exterminadora

Ambas niñas jugaban alegrar correteándose, Jaken no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico, como había extrañado a Rin todos esos años, aunque siempre decía que era una mocosa odiosa que no hacías mas que dar problemas, muy en el fondo, la quería mucho, y jamás acepto que Sesshomaru la dejara ahí.

De pronto, A-Un se puso inquieto, el sabia que el dragón de dos cabezas poseía un olfato muy privilegiado, así que trato de concentrase para saber que lo ponía así, ahí vio, una joven sacerdotisa que se acercaba a ambas niñas, su olor no los podía engañar, era Rin.

Jaken estaba aturdido, esa joven no podía ser Rin, valla que los humanos crecían rápido. Vio Como Rin empezaba a jugar con las niñas. Aunque había crecido bastante aun conservaba sus chispeantes ojos y la calida sonrisa que tenia desde que la conoció.

Pero pronto jaken sintió como A-Un comenzaba a gruñir y sentía como se erizaba, Jaken volvió a agudizar la vista y vio a un muchacho, bastante alto, pero le aprecia muy familiar...esas pecas...esas ropas...debía ser el enano exterminador que estaba con Naraku. Jaken apretó su báculo, según la información que le había dado Sesshomaru, el había dejado a Rin con ese humano. ¿Como su amo había dejado a Rin con el, después de que la rapto, sin embargo, Jaken no podía alegarle a su amo.

Y así pasaron rápidamente 2 meses, mas de una vez casi los descubren, pero siempre pensaban que eran conejos o algún mapache (Katsumi: confunden a un sapo y un dragón con eso!). Jaken mas de una vez quiso alejar a Kohaku de Rin, lo enfermaban esos ojitos e cachorro que tenia hacia Rin (los celos de Jaken son estilo paternales, no piensen mal -.-)

Ahora se había enterado del viaje que tendría Rin y Kohaku, no savia que hacer, ir con su amo e informarle o seguirlos y procurar que Rin no se lastime y que el pecoso no toque a Rin, pero como dicen, la sangre es mas fuerte que el agua, y le dolería mas que algo le pasara a Rin a una patada de su amo por demorarse en el informe, así que decidió seguirla

Solo esperaba que su decisión no lo perjudicara...

Continuara

C-M-BS: otro capitulo, y te hice aparecer Sesshy u.u

Sesshy: pero quiero un dialogo mas extenso!

C-M-BS: confórmate por ahora ¬¬, pronto aparecerás más, además tú en la serie eres un antisocial, no puedo hacerte tan OOC! (Out Of. Carácter)¬¬

Sesshy: pero hasta jaken y A-Un aparecen mas que yo! 

Katsumi: ya cállate ¬¬

Sesshy: búscate un pasatiempo el cual nos sea molestarme ¬¬

C-M-BS: esa es mi frase! ¬¬

Shingryu Inazuma: Ahora apareció Sesshomaru, quizás en el próximo Cáp. le de mas protagonismo, pero de seguro saldrá con fuerza en el 5 XD (sesshomaru: (en una esquina) me tiene solo para las notas de autora, pobre de mi TT...nadie me quiere ;; bububu)

Davinci: lamento la tardansa, acabo de volver de un laaaargo viae y lo primero que hice fue actualisar, gracias por el review )

HawkAngel XD: aqui acuatlice, gracias por el review!soy lenta, pero es mejor tomarse el trago despacio que de un golpe XD (katsumi: como si alguna vez hubieras tomado alchohol -.- /C-M-BS: me basta con ver a mis primos ¬¬, si toman rapido, vomitan -.-, y no quiero que vomiten el fic XD)

Elen-Ses: creo que es un punto mas para kohaku n.nU (Katsumi y Kohaku;: YES! (celebran), pero el final aun no lo tengo claro, pero alguno de nuestros dos candidatos sera rechasado (Sesshomaru y Kohaku se miran con odio),

Angeldark-ladyhana: lamento haber sacado a sesshy tan poco, pero algun dia volvera a aparecer XD, en algun dia no muy cercano XD, es broma, jeje, yo igual adore el momento en quie Kohaku tropezo, pobre de el, esta saldado XD (Katsumi: ya veras, no pienso este año prestarte mis tareas para que las copies ¬¬)

Gracias a todos ustedes y alos que leen mi fic y le dan lata enviar reviews XD, se que existen por que yo tambien lo hago, juas juas, pero siento sus espiritus conmigo (Katsumi: encerio, pense que eran los espiritus que penan en tu casa -.- / C-M-BS: buenos, a esos tambien, pero son lindos ) ) , escribanme reviews, largos, hablenme de ustedes, de su perro , de su gato, de la tia, de la suegra o de cualquier cosa! -, de lo que quieran, me divierto leyendolos XD, ahora toy de vacaciones, viajare, pero eso me inspira, ya habanse algo del proximo, ciao y que disfruten los que tienen los con vacasione sy los que no, aguantense para reirse de los que no tienen XD


	5. 5

C-M-BS: wiiiii! actualice!

Katsumi: ya era hora ¬¬

C-M-BS: no te quejes, además tu casi ni lo lees -.-

Katsumi: me leí los primeros dos capítulos u.uU, eso es harto

C-M-BS: como digas, por cierto, has visto a Seshy?

Katsumi: tampoco eh visto a Kohaku, eso me suena mal ¬¬

C-M-BS: ya no insinué yaoi antes de que mi mente se ponga a trabajar -.-

Katsumi: acaso es la única forma de que tu mente trabaje ¬¬

C-M-BS. mejor comienzo uuU

Rin se encontraba en su choza, mirando a la luna, sintió un dejo de nostalgia con ese viaje, no pudo evitar recordar los tiempos en donde viajaba junto a su amo y Jaken, no es que la vida que llevara en la aldea fuera mala, sino que no era la que deseaba, ella en su infancia soñaba con pasar toda su vida junto a su amo, aunque fuera sirviéndole, pero ahora las cosas tomaron un camino totalmente diferente. Dejo escapar un suspiro, iría a dar un pasea, eso le ayudaría a relajarse.

En un claro, un joven de cabellos castaños y bastante pecoso, practicaba con su cuchillo con cadena, el había tenido una semana bien extraña, sentia en todo momento observado, cuando estaba con Rin pasaban algunos cosas 'extrañas', como que le tiraban piedras, que aparecían animales de la nada atacandolo , era algo bastante inusual, para no decir molesto.

De pronto se dispuso a atrapar su arma que volvía, pero un sonido en unos matorrales lo distrajo haciéndose un corte en la palma bastante profundo, salía harta sangre, y Kohaku improviso un vendaje, sin mucho éxito. la sangre ya había empapado el vendaje. (Katsumi: ¬¬ /C-M-BS: n.nU jiji)

Rin caminaba sin muchos ánimos, la verdad, es que no tenia muchos ánimos de ir a ese viaje, pero no podía decir que no, ya que eso seria ser mal agradecida de todo lo que le habían dado.

De pronto, escucho un ruido en los arbustos, ese ruido lo desconcertó y cuando volvía su cuchilla no estaba alerta y SAS, su cuchilla le corto en la mano (Katsumi: ahora lo sacaras de la competencia matándolo de sangrado? ¬¬/C-M-BS: n.nU)

El pobre y cortado exterminador no sabia que hacer, salía mucha sangre de la herida trato de vendarla el solo pero no le funcionaba, le dolía demasiado para hacer algo bien (C-M-BS: con herida o sin, igual no haría algo bm XD/Katsumi: ¬¬)

Rin llevaba un buen rato caminando, de pronto, vio a Kohaku, se preocupo al ver la sangre que había caído al piso y corrió a su lado, Kohaku se sonrojo violentamente por la cercanía de la sacerdotisa

-será mejor que te cure esa herida - le dijo Rin con una suave sonrisa logrando que el sonrojo del exterminador se hiciera mas acentuado de lo que ya estaba. Este contesto torpemente y siguió a la sacerdotisa a su choza

Cuando ambos novenes se retiraron, de los arbustos salió un demonio sapo bastante enojado junto a un dragón de dos cabezas bastante receloso

-Rayos, no logramos matarlo de sangrado! - grito Jaken frustrado, A-Un quería ir y rostisar al humano que estaba junto a Rin, ambos detestraban al pecoso, debían a toda costa separarlos antes de que se cumpliera el plazo impuesto por Sesshomaru-sama se venciera.

(Katsumi ¬¬ claaro, eliminemos a la competencia../C-M-BS: ju ju n.nUu sigue vivo, no?)

En el lejano palacio del oeste, Sesshomaru contemplaba con melancolía la luna, tan fría y hermosa como el mismo, a la vez tan misteriosa y melancólica como en ese momento su ojos, que recuerdos de un pasado lejano recordaban.

El se negaba a pensar que su decisión fue un error, un error para el estaba prohibido, equivocarse era algo para humanos e híbridos, un youkai de linaje como el no podía equivocarse.

Ese era el pensamiento que cada noche lo mantenía firme, con esas palabras el no se dejaba flaquear aunque la ausencia de la pequeña le había dejado un vacío como nunca pensó que una simple humana podría llegar a dejar en su corazón.

Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios con un sonido casi imperceptible, pero que transmitía todo el dolor que sentia en ese momento el poderoso youkai, un suspiro melancólico y triste.

-mas le vale a Jaken volver pronto... - susurro suavemente el demonio - ..si sabe lo que le conviene - agrego mientras en su mirada se veía un brillo de impaciencia

Continuara...

C-M-BS: odienme si quieren! T.T, buaaaa, yo ser muy mala persona!

Katsumi: no te lo niego...u.u

C-M-BS: ¬¬ que apoyo...

Katsumi: ¬¬ tu eres la que se demoro un siglo en actualizar!

C-M-BS: es que pensar en etero me cuesta, creo que hasta un one-shot SesshyXKohaku me saldria mas facilmente que este capítulo U.Uu

Katsumi: ni te atrevas ¬¬

C-M-BS: es que esto de ser Yaoi fan como que te va impidiendo ver algo de interesante en el hetero XD, como que el yaoi tiene esa gota de curiosidad y de chicos sexys, ademas de prohibido,ajajajajaja

Katsumi: ¬¬uuu me asustas...

(aparecen Kohaku y Sesshy)

Katsumi: y ustedes donde han estado?

Sesshy: no te interesa, patetica cria humana

Katsumi: ¬¬ tu a callar, pedofilo...(aleja a Kohaku de Sesshy) no dejare que corrompas a este pobre niño! (de fondo aparecen letreros contra la pedofilias y cosas por el estilo)

Kohaku: O/o? (no enteniende nada)

Sesshy: ô.ó? (no entiende y ni quiere saber)

C-M-BS: -/- (sin comentarios, mente trabajando, y no quieren saber en que)

Ahora el ranking, sesshy va hasta ahora ganando, si quieren que el chico simbolo contra la pedofilia (Kohaku) gane, recurden votar, y los por Sesshy, sigan votando

Voz misteriosa presentador de Rojo: Opcion 1 SesshXRin , Opcion 2 KohakuXRin, dejen sus elecciones atra vez de un review o un mail al correo que aparecera en pantalla:

blackhayate2000yahoo.es

C-M-BS. tenia que hacer eso XD jajajaja

katsu, Sesshy y Kohaku: ¬¬U


End file.
